<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reluctance by ScribblingPunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524899">Reluctance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingPunk/pseuds/ScribblingPunk'>ScribblingPunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Dom Kara Danvers, Discipline, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, Fucking, Jealousy, Multi, Prompt Fill, Scolding, Strap-Ons, Sub Andrea Rojas, Sub Lena Luthor, Teasing, Throat Fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingPunk/pseuds/ScribblingPunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for SalomeParadise. Andrea as the reluctant Daddy’s girl. Her and Lena competing for Daddy Kara’s attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reluctance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/">Send prompts and find more content here</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrea doesn’t <em> need </em> Daddy. She loves her, yes, and enjoys Daddy taking control in the bedroom, but Andrea isn’t like Lena. She doesn’t depend on Kara, Daddy, the same way Lena does. She doesn’t <em> crave </em> Daddy’s firm hand or desire her cosy snuggles. She doesn’t feel a hole within her chest whenever she goes a day without hearing from Daddy. Andrea doesn’t get jealous when she sees Lena perched on Kara’s knee, soaking up all of her attention.</p>
<p>At least, that’s what she tells herself.</p>
<p>Daddy knows otherwise. Lena does, too, but she’s under strict instructions to keep her mouth closed. The one time Lena poked fun at Andrea, Andrea had watched as Daddy spanked Lena raw and sent her to bed early to sulk. Andrea had acted like she wasn’t at all interested as Lena’s porcelain skin was painted pink, pretending she wasn’t growing wetter and wetter as she listened to Lena’s tearful apologies.</p>
<p>No. Daddy is there for stress relief only. Her best friend’s girlfriend whom Andrea would occasionally allow to dominate her underneath Lena’s hungry gaze. Her belly doesn’t flip whenever she bumps into Kara at work, or notices Lena sitting a little stiffly during one of their many lunches. Her heart doesn’t flutter whenever Kara hugs her or texts her to check in.</p>
<p>Except it does. It really, really does.</p>
<p>Her stubborn head ignores her yearning heart, reminding Andrea that this is just a bit of fun. Kara and Lena are in love. Andrea certainly doesn’t feel that way about them and she <em> definitely </em> doesn’t cry herself to sleep thinking about what they have. Nope, definitely not.</p>
<p>It’s why Andrea reminds herself that it’s not a big deal that she’s currently running late for dinner at their apartment. She has dinner with them every Wednesday night, a new tradition that Kara started when she realized just how many meals Andrea and Lena would skip during the week to reach the many deadlines they set themselves at work.</p>
<p>Kara may not be able to discipline Andrea like she can Lena, but she can sure as hell ensure she has at least one hot meal during the week. It’s not lost on any of them that Andrea hasn’t <em> played </em> with them since finding out Kara is Supergirl. It’s ironic, really, that she used to joke about Daddy having a steel hand.</p>
<p>But if Andrea doesn’t really care, then why does she hesitate before knocking on the apartment door? Why do her clammy hands tremble with nerves? Why is she so concerned about Kara being disappointed by her lack of punctuality?</p>
<p>The door swings open and Andrea swallows thickly, silently peering up at Kara. Her face flushes with embarrassed heat, well aware that Kara has heard and seen her anxiously waiting outside in the hall.</p>
<p>“You’re late.” Kara sounds calm, but there’s an underlying chastisement evident in her tone. Kara steps aside and sweeps her arm towards the apartment, gesturing for Andrea to step inside.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry. I got caught up on some paperwork,” Andrea states, her voice light and casual as she makes her way inside. She follows Kara to the kitchen, where Lena is waiting at the breakfast bar, and awkwardly nods a greeting.</p>
<p>“You should have called,” Kara says. Blue eyes simmer with disapproval, a look usually reserved for Lena or when Andrea joins them in the bedroom. “We’ve been waiting for you.” Andrea’s stomach flip-flops at the gentle scold, but she merely nods.</p>
<p>“I’ll remember for next time,” Andrea murmurs, perching on one of the high stools next to Lena. She notices Lena casting her a long side-ways glance and definitely doesn’t miss her little smirk. The temptation to tattle on Lena for the minor teasing is overwhelming - the smirk would soon disappear once Lena’s is ripped from her daddy’s good graces.</p>
<p>“Or you could just manage your time better,” Kara remarks, placing a plate loaded with pasta in front of her. Her heart pounds, begging her to just give in and play along. “I can always help you remember how important good timekeeping is.” Andrea gazes into twinkling blue eyes, her stomach lurching.</p>
<p>“Don’t be silly, Daddy. Andrea likes to pretend she doesn’t need you,” Lena casually states, forking some pasta into her mouth. Andrea blushes, nudging Lena’s knee with her own. Kara frowns, her eyes flashing behind her glasses.</p>
<p>“I don’t remember asking for your input, little girl.” The scold is firm and, even though it isn’t directed at her, Andrea feels her core flood with heat. “I’m sure you remember what happened the last time you teased Andrea.” Lena bows her head, having the good grace to look a little sheepish.</p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy,” she mumbles. Kara watches her for a long moment, her lips pursed, before she turns her attention back to Andrea.</p>
<p>“You are always welcome here, Andrea. In any capacity of your choosing,” Kara states with a warm smile. Andrea nods, offering a smile. She knows that already. Her eyes are downcast as they finish dinner, even once Lena has been sent to pick a movie, and Andrea can feel Kara watching her.</p>
<p>“She’s right, you know,” Kara murmurs as she takes their plates to the sink. Andrea frowns, automatically following her and grabbing a towel to dry each dish that Kara cleans.</p>
<p>“About what?” She knows exactly what Kara is talking about but just in case, she keeps her cards held firmly to her chest. She hears Kara scoff and refuses to make eye contact, even as Kara hands her a plate to dry.</p>
<p>“We both know that you want to be a part of our lives,” Kara sighs. “You are many things, Andrea, but a good actor is not one of them.” Andrea blushes, fingers wringing the damp towel in her hands.</p>
<p>“I thought I was already a part of your life,” she shrugs, all too casually to be believable. </p>
<p>“I think you know what I mean,” Kara chastises. “I know you want more than sometimes joining us in the bedroom. I know you want what Lena has, I can hear your heart pounding like crazy whenever you’re around us.” Kara rinses the sink and grabs an extra towel, helping Andrea to dry. “I think you prefer Daddy to plain old Kara.”</p>
<p>Andrea swallows dryly, blinking away sudden tears. She loves and hates the way Kara can see straight through her.</p>
<p>“I also think it’s hard for you to say it out loud,” Kara continues. “So, I’m going to help you out. If you join us in the living room, I’m going to assume that you want Daddy to hold you accountable for being late. If you decide to go home, then I’d like you to text and let us know you got there safely.”</p>
<p>Blood rushes in Andrea’s ears, deafeningly loud. Her eyes dart around the room, refusing to settle on Kara. Kara leans forward and takes the towel from her trembling hands, placing a tender kiss to Andrea’s cheek.</p>
<p>“It’s entirely your decision, honey. Please let me know if you’re leaving.” Kara goes to leave the kitchen, but is stopped by a clammy hand wrapping around her wrist. Her brows lift, silently questioning Andrea.</p>
<p>“I’d like to stay,” Andrea whispers, ducking her head. “I just… I need a moment.” Kara smiles kindly, nodding.</p>
<p>“That’s alright. Join us in the living room when you’re ready, but I have to warn you, Andrea. Your punishment won’t start unless you explicitly ask me for it and offer a sincere apology. Until then, you can sit and think about your behavior.” Kara is suddenly gone, Daddy’s eyes stern and full of warning. “We’ll be waiting.”</p>
<p>Kara reaches around to meaningfully pat Andrea’s ass, before leaving her alone in the kitchen. Andrea sighs, hands dropping down to her sides and curling into fists. She wants this, <em> craves </em> it, but her stubborn nature battles against her. </p>
<p>Andrea doesn’t understand why it’s so hard. She always feels safe when she submits to Daddy, even if it leaves her sore. The thought of being tucked against the kryptonian body, ass raw and her cunt swollen, leaves her wanting more, but admitting that out loud is a whole different ball game. </p>
<p>Admitting to her vulnerabilities, owning them, allowing them to the forefront, goes against everything her father taught her. Needing someone’s presence is a weakness, needing their help is an abomination. Even if it makes her happy. </p>
<p>She squeezes her eyes closed, attempting to shake that thought from her head. Andrea loved her father dearly, but his lessons on love weren’t healthy. Life is too short to forgo the things that make her happy.</p>
<p>Blowing out a nervous breath, Andrea forces her feet to move and silently walks into the living room. She catches Daddy’s gaze, easily spotting the quiet relief before a stern hand points to the armchair. Kara offers her a reassuring smile, silently reminding her that Andrea gets to set the space. </p>
<p>Nothing will happen until she asks for it.</p>
<p>Andrea slumps down onto the armchair and attempts to focus on the cheesy rom-com playing on the TV. She’s aware of Lena watching her and snuggling into Kara, can <em> feel </em> those knowing, emerald eyes boring into the side of her face. She keeps her gaze firmly on the TV, but can’t focus on the plot. Andrea chances a glance at Lena and Kara, instantly regretting it as envy bubbles inside her.</p>
<p>Lena looks smug, tucked into Daddy’s side and preening under the constant attention. It gets on each and every one of Andrea’s nerves, and the muscles in her jaw work furiously as she struggles to hold her tongue. Andrea regrets her reluctance, but the mere thought of giving in and grovelling in front of Lena is too much for her to bear.</p>
<p>It should be easy. All she has to do is apologize for being late again and accept her punishment, but the longer she waits, the harder it becomes.</p>
<p>With a huff, Andrea settles deep into the cushions of the armchair and tucks her feet underneath her. She can feel Daddy watching her, too, but she’s too stubborn to admit she was wrong. Old habits die hard. Kara shakes her head, amusement mingling with her irritation as she soothingly runs her hand up and down Lena’s spine.</p>
<p>“Thank you for making dinner, Daddy,” Lena says, sweetly. Her dimples show as she smiles up at Daddy, features conveying an innocence that doesn’t quite reach forest green eyes. Kara knows all too well what Lena is up to, the troublemaker skilled at riling Andrea up without having to lift a single finger.</p>
<p>Kara can see Andrea tense up out the corner of her eye, but she doesn’t expect her to give in quite yet. Andrea’s battles with her own stubborn nature have gone on all night before, until tear filled eyes overflow and the pleading for forgiveness begins. The forgiveness always comes, even if Andrea believes that one day it won’t.</p>
<p>“Daddy,” Lena begins, saccharine sweet, “I’ve been <em> such </em> a good girl today.” Lena’s hand slides up Kara’s cotton covered thigh, her hand settling on the bulge of Daddy’s strap. She grins, eyes darting across to Andrea to ensure she’s watching. “Could I please have a reward?” Lena smirks at Andrea’s glare, thrilled to receive a reaction so quickly.</p>
<p>“Don’t think I can’t see what you’re doing, girl,” Kara growls, gripping Lena’s chin between her thumb and forefinger. Lena’s gaze drops, submissively, and she has the good grace to look ashamed of herself. “I guess Daddy has <em> two </em> troublemakers on her hands tonight,” Kara dramatically sighs, casting a sidelong glance at the sullen creature in the armchair.</p>
<p>“No, Daddy, just one. I promise.”</p>
<p>“So eager to please,” Kara smirks. “Perhaps we can show little Miss Rojas <em> exactly </em> what she’s missing.” She lifts her hips just enough to tug her sweatpants down to mid thigh, revealing 7 inches of purple silicone. Kara snaps her fingers and points to her lap. “If you want Daddy’s dick, you’ll have to come and take it,” she orders.</p>
<p>Lena, almost giddily, stumbles to her feet and wrenches her leggings down. Daddy raises a brow at the complete lack of underwear, but doesn’t comment. Lena’s inner thighs shine with her arousal, thick strings of it dripping from her pretty little pussy. Her knees settle on either side of Kara’s thighs, muscles quivering as she hovers above Daddy’s dick.</p>
<p>Andrea watches, breathless, as Kara grasps Lena’s hips and helps her lower herself onto the strap. Her mouth is dry and her palms sweaty, Lena’s soft moans as she stretches herself around Daddy’s shaft settling like a bolt of electricity to her clit. She barely refrains from touching herself, her gaze glued to Lena as she slowly slides down to meet Kara’s hips.</p>
<p>“Good girl, Lena,” Daddy praises, her hands slipping around to rest on Lena’s plump ass. Her eyes lock with Andrea’s, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth as Lena slowly rides her strap. “That’s it, you show Andrea what good girls get,” Kara husks, short nails leaving crescent shaped indents in the pliable flesh of Lena’s pale ass.</p>
<p>Andrea can’t bring herself to look away, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth and her eyes dark with arousal. Jealousy tingles within her, Andrea wishing she could be Daddy’s good girl. Kara’s eyes bore holes into her’s, Daddy silently reminding her of what she needs to do.</p>
<p>“Daddy,” Andrea whimpers, a fire raging within her as she stands. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I was wrong! I do need you." Andrea blushes a deep red, the tips of her ears burning from the humiliation. "I'm sorry for being late. Please punish me, Daddy." Pride shines from Daddy’s eyes, even as a stern tongue orders her to her knees, and Andrea drops down to kneel beside Kara’s feet where she belongs.</p>
<p>Lena moans and whines above her, her pace increasing as she fucks herself on Kara’s toy. Her tits bounce, her head tipping backwards, and full hips expertly bounce. Andrea <em> stares </em>, transfixed by the way Lena slams herself against Daddy’s hips. Andrea’s breath is ragged and her panties are most definitely ruined.</p>
<p>Her cunt clenches around nothing, leaking incessantly. Lena grows louder and louder, her rhythm more and more erratic, desperately chasing her release under two sets of watchful eyes. The air is thick with the scent of Lena’s dripping cunt, obscene wet noises mixing with frantic whimpers. Lena’s close, so close, her back arching. </p>
<p>Andrea’s so sure that Lena is about to come, when Daddy’s hands shoot out to still her writhing hips. Her kryptonian strength easily removes Lena from her lap, Kara actively ignoring Lena’s outraged whine.</p>
<p>“And that, little one, is what happens to bad girls who tease each other,” Kara states, her attention mainly fixed on Andrea. “It seems Lena still hasn’t learned her lesson.”</p>
<p>“Daddy, I -” Lena’s complaint is silenced with a single finger pushed against her lips.</p>
<p>“I said we’d show Andrea what good girls get,” Kara scolds, lips set in a firm line. “I didn’t say <em> you </em> were a good girl. Perhaps if you can behave yourself, I’ll allow you a chance to prove yourself.” Lena scowls, fuming, and shoots Andrea a glare. Kara stands, staring down at Lena with hard eyes. “You have no-one to blame but yourself, brat.” She softens, “are you going to be a good girl and do what Daddy tells you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy,” Lena nods frantically. “I’ll do anything.” She rubs her slick stained thighs together, trying and failing to find some friction. “I was so close,” Lena pouts. Kara grins wickedly, reaching out to softly stroke Lena’s face.</p>
<p>“I know. When Daddy tells you to play nice, I expect you to do so. Otherwise, I’ll have to think of new and exciting ways to punish you,” Kara warns. She pulls Lena to her feet, "hands on your head, troublemaker, and I want those legs spread. If I catch you touching yourself I’ll whip you raw.” Clearly, Lena doesn’t move quickly enough for Daddy’s liking, but a sharp smack to her swollen cunt rushes her into position.</p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy.” Lena’s features fall, her voice wavering as the position offers her no opportunity to relieve the pulsing ache between her legs. Kara smirks and turns her back to Lena, confident that she’ll now remember her place and do as she’s told. Andrea gazes up at her from the floor, eyes wide and dark, almost crossing when the slick strap hovers in front of her face.</p>
<p>“Clean it.” The order is sharp, unlike the Kara Danvers that most people know. Her eyes flash, smug and amused as she bumps her cock against Andrea’s pouty lips. “Don’t make me repeat myself, little one.”</p>
<p>Andrea leans forward, her lips closing around the tip of the glistening silicone. She licks and suckles, tasting Lena’s salty arousal as it coats her tongue. Daddy pushes forward and Andrea relaxes her throat, taking all of Kara’s plastic length. She moans, drool coating her lips as Daddy gently thrusts.</p>
<p>Andrea gags, her eyes streaming as Daddy’s dick bumps against the back of her throat. Strong fingers thread through her hair, holding her in place as Kara thrusts into her mouth again. Andrea whimpers around pliant silicone as she takes more of Daddy’s length into her mouth.</p>
<p>She can feel Lena watching and her eyes flick upwards to meet hooded green, holding the darkened gaze as Kara thrusts into her again. Lena stares back at her, her bottom lip caught between white teeth as her hands drift towards her own cunt.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare!” Daddy doesn’t even have to look to know when she’s being disobeyed, and Lena’s hands fly back to her head. She stares down at Andrea, watching the drooling brat attempt to lick her cock clean. She fucks her slowly, strong hips rolling and surging forward.</p>
<p>“Always so stubborn,” Kara murmurs, her grip on Andrea’s hair tightening as she forces her to look up at her. “Too proud to admit that you want Daddy, but you always end up on your knees.” Kara pulls back, ropes of saliva clinging to her strap. “I think you like having to earn my forgiveness.”</p>
<p>Andrea whimpers, her throat raw from Daddy’s misuse. Her cunt pulses, clenching around nothing as thick ropes of sticky arousal hang from her swollen folds. Daddy tugs on her hair, urging her to stand. She’s pushed forward, sent sprawling across the arm of the sofa, ass in the air and her legs spread. </p>
<p>Her skirt is flipped upwards and her expensive, albeit ruined, underwear is tugged down. Andrea swallows dryly, imagining the view she must be giving Kara.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Andrea rasps. Kara smirks, her hand dropping from soft locks. </p>
<p>“Prove it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/">Send prompts and find more content here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>